gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ballas (HD Universe)
For the gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Ballas (3D Universe). Ballas |image = Ballas-Logo-GTAV.png |enemies = Families Vagos |affiliations = Stretch Little Laita's Cousin |fronts = Paleto Forest Sawmill Grove Street |members = D (deceased) Adric Howard Big T (Deceased) Little T (Deceased) Small F (Deceased) Terrance (Deceased) |businesses = Drug Trafficking/Manufacturing Weapons Trafficking |colors = Purple |cars = BMX Buccaneer Felon Manana Peyote Tornado Baller Oracle (Rampage Three) |type = African-American Street Gang |game = V |locations = Davis |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro-SMG |leader = Unknown}} The Ballas are a large African-American street gang featured in Grand Theft Auto V. They mainly operate in the area of Davis. Overview They still maintain their traditional rivalry with the Families. They usually do not attack if the player happens to walk through or pass through their territory. However, if taunted enough times, or if one fires a gun in their territory, or just because of walking near and staring the Ballas will become hostile and begin to shoot or punch the player. Their dogs will occasionally also come attack the player. The Ballas are supporters of the Los Santos Panic Basketball Team and the Boars Baseball Club, with their purple attire matching the teams' colors. One of the protagonists, Franklin, is not on friendly terms with the Ballas as he is part of The Families. However, if he speaks to a Ballas member, they will not be aggressive at first, although they become hostile when Franklin insults them (usually the 3rd time you taunt). They can often be seen drinking, driving cars, bikes, and even walking Dogs. Most Ballas stand on the sidewalks in groups of 3-5. Their weapons include Pistols, Micro SMGs, and knives. Members are also seen smoking cigarettes, marijuana and drinking Pißwasser. Territory The Ballas control the entire neighborhood of Davis. The cul-de-sac of Grove Street is a particular hotspot for activity as well as Davis Ave, Brouge Avenue and Covenant Avenue in the neighborhood. The Ballas also have a marijuana growing/packing business set up in an abandoned sawmill to the southwest of Paleto Bay. Sets *East Side Ballas (ESB): Set of Ballas on Grove Street. Some Balla members can be heard shouting, "ESBG Families Killa!" , "East Side Balla Gang, what's the problem?" "East Side, nigga!" and "Fuck you, West Side bitches!" in Grove Street. *Original Covenant Ballas (OCB): Set of Ballas in Covenant Ave. Members *D † - OG *Adric Howard *Big T *Little T *Small F *Terrance ;Associates *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - Chamberlain Gangster Families OG Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Rampage (GTA V Missions) *Chop *The Long Stretch *Hood Safari *Lamar Down *The Third Way ;GTA Online *Ballas to the Wall *Death Metal *Deal Breaker *All in the Game *Chasers II *Caught Napping *Hit 'Em Up *Holed Up - Burton *Grab Your Ballas *Hit 'Em Up Terms/Slang *Ball-sack/Ball-sacks: Disrespect term *Ball-Pushers: Disrespect Term *Ball-Suckers: Disrespect Term *Ball-less: Disrespect Term *Balla: Greeting *OG/Original Gangster: A high-ranking, influential and well-respected member. One who has put in a lot of work. *FK/Family Killer/Family Killa: Disrespect term used by Ballas for The Families *VK/Vago Killer/Vago Killa: Disrespect term used by Ballas for Vagos *AK/Azteca Killer/Azteca Killa: Disrespect term used by Ballas for Aztecas *Homie/Home Boy/Home Girl: Contemporary street slang - refers to a friend *Hood: Neighborhood Trivia *In one of the dialogue used by random Ballas members, they mention Big Smoke, the Families member and traitor in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Ballas keep their unique highly modified bright purple and gold coloured gang cars in their cul-de-sac in Grove Street. They can be found parked or driving slowly around the area. *In The Underbelly Of Paradise, it is implied that the Ballas have territory in Strawberry, however they are not programmed to spawn there. This may also be true of Rancho, as certain Ballas members wear shirts with "Rancho" on them. *The Original Covenant Ballas set is revealed by Adric Howard, a Balla of this set, who posted an update to Feud's Lifeinvader page. "Only bitches wear green. Original Covenant 4 life.". Lamar and Franklin mention OCB in hang out. *The Ballas are based on the Bloods gang in LA, because they formed after The Families, exactly like the Bloods formed after the Crips (upon which gang The Families are based on). Another fact is proven because they wear hats with P's and B's on them just like the real life Bloods. **In contrast, however, the primary color of the Ballas is purple; the same color the Grape Street Crips (a set of the Crips; not to be confused with Grove Street Families) uses. *Coincidently, the Baller SUV is mostly used by Ballas. *The Ballas are one of the four legendary gang from 3D Universe to reappear in the HD Universe the other are The Families, The Vagos and The Varrios Los Aztecas Gallery Ballasmember-GTAV.png|Ballas member from GTA V's Website D-GTA5.png|D - Balla OG Ballas Gangsters-GTAV.png|Ballas gang members Franklin kicking a Balla-GTAV.png|Franklin Clinton hitting a Ballas gang member Franklin_Killing_a_Ballas_Member-GTAV.png|Franklin killing a Ballas gang member. Ballas Members in a Gunfight-GTAV.png|The Ballas in a gunfight Chop trying to bite a Ballas member-GTAV.png|Chop threatens D Ballas Member's Death-GTAV.png|The death of a Ballas member ballas1.jpg.jpg|Ballas gang members ballas2.jpg.jpg|Ballas gang members cop.jpg|Ballas gang members gunfight.jpg|Ballas gang members 0_0(2).jpg|Ballas gang members in Grove Street 0_0(1).jpg|Ballas shootout in Grove Street Adric Howard.png|Balla member Adric Howard Balla gang.jpg Screenshot_2014-04-05-15-35-14-1.jpg|Eastside Balla gang on Brouge Ave- davis References Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American gangs